


S’not Necessarily So

by HYPERFocused



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Danisthinks he’s dying. Casey thinks Dan has a penchant for hyperbole.





	S’not Necessarily So

**Author's Note:**

> Written April 2 for the Drabble-Zone Sneeze challenge.

Dan’s pretty sure he’s going to die. He informs Casey, whose response is ill befitting the guy who’s supposed to be his partner, at work (and off). “Yes, eventually, but not before we have to finish our script.”

He tosses a pack of Kleenex at Dan. Dan hates those things, you never get the single tissue out, either it’s a wad of three or so coming out at once, or half a sheet.

“Your compassion is underwhelming”, he says, between sneezes, only it sounds more like “udder-well-dig.”

“We’ll find a cattle water source later, Danny. Besides, Hay Fever isn’t fatal.”


End file.
